<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onion Sprout by LocalAceKen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091610">Onion Sprout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAceKen/pseuds/LocalAceKen'>LocalAceKen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addie cries.A lot., Alternate Universe - Human, Child Birth (Mentioned), Cinnamon and Blackberry are siblings, Cinnamon is there but he's only mentioned once, F/M, Family fluff time, lmao sorry Cinnamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAceKen/pseuds/LocalAceKen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had cried buckets when the whole thing was over.<br/>The feeling of wholesomeness was overwhelming."</p>
<p>Meeting their firstborn after what seemed like a lifetime is a very emotional moment for all new parents.<br/>Or<br/>Addie meets his daughter for the first time and is an emotional mess over her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adventurer Cookie/Blackberry Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Onion Sprout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Adventurer = Adam Ventura<br/>Blackberry = Noire Remington/Ventura<br/>Cinnamon = Grimsley Remington<br/>Onion = Anya Ventura</p>
<p>All these Human AU names belong to my dear friend @Ryukogo so give them a follow here and on twitter/tumblr.Or perish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had cried buckets when the whole thing was over.<br/>
The feeling of wholesomeness was overwhelming. </p>
<p>Their baby girl was so small and clumsy and pink and chubby cheeked.<br/>
He had to help Noire,his Berry,his sweet,hard working Blackberry.The one kept him in check for years,get comfortable in the bed again and give her some time to bond with the gift she worked so hard to bring. </p>
<p>He had fat tears raining down his face and a wobbly smile on as he watched his newly expanded family,his family!<br/>
He had a bigger family now,a family he needed to be around for.<br/>
A family he will be around for.</p>
<p>Tired but happy,Noire laughed and rubbed noses with the wrapped up baby.<br/>
Teary-eyed,he gave Noire a rewarding kiss on the temple as he squeezed her hand as a silent thanks.<br/>
She was still sweaty and hot to the touch,but happy nonetheless.</p>
<p>He could've sworn he heard someone? (It was his brother in law,Grimsley) joke about him dehydrating from all the tears already shed,because the moment he got to carefully hold their baby,their baby!,his eyes were already creating waterfalls.</p>
<p>She was so clumsy and toothless and just so vulnerable;chubby little hands tender to the touch, fingers curling and uncurling experimentally.<br/>
A simple tuft of purple hair was all that decorated her head,and her chubby,rounded cheeks were just so cute! He also had noticed her nose had resembled his,and let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>Her pink mouth opened and closed,clearly not used to moving it.<br/>
She made a tiny high-pitched, squeaky sound,and he let out a breathy laugh,his open-mouthed smile stretching.</p>
<p>Noire giggled tiredly next to him on the bed before replying to their daughter.<br/>
"Yeah,that's papa."</p>
<p>He knew he was about to cry harder the moment Noire said that.</p>
<p>He swallowed it down and gently lowered his face to nuzzle the baby's,who they had decided to name Anya the moment they had learned her gender,soft cheek as he snuggled up to Noire even more,who slowly petted through his wild blonde locks as she also leaned towards him.</p>
<p>He knew in that moment,his whole world was on that bed,in his arms.<br/>
And it was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lovion Onion or Perision.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>